During the next year we plan to pursue these studies in order to define the Ibc protein antigen, to determine whether Fc bindng proteins exist, and if so, to characterize them. In addition we will try to determine the molecular mechanism by which the surface proteins are retained on the cell wall. Our working hypothesis is that the proteins are linked to each other or to the underlying peptidoglycan by the action of transpeptidases.